


Leathcheann

by Victorian_Moore



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorian_Moore/pseuds/Victorian_Moore
Summary: leathcheann (ирл.) - идиотЕго прозвали Демоном Северного Острова, небольшого острова у берегов Ирландии. Он рыжеволос и дик, он колдун, заклинающий шторм, и его образ жизни его вполне устраивает. Его зовут Кроули. Он живёт привычной жизнью, пока на остров не наведывается очередной идиот, который, похоже, преисполнился желания наставить его на путь истинный.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Пролог

Он практически забыл, что это такое — дорогой кофе. А от этого человека пахло именно так. Тот, должно быть, вливал в себя с утра не меньше трёх чашек. Не меньше трёх, подумать только! Этот запах будоражил. Заставлял нос подрагивать, как у лисицы, пробующей поутру просоленный воздух долины.  
Он что-то говорил, этот человек, должно быть, странный даже по меркам того общества, из которого он вышел к нему, как его сладенький Иисус вышел когда-то к фарисеям. Кроули не знал, кто такие фарисеи, а точнее — забыл, и вспоминать не хотел, но, похоже, эти самые фарисеи Азирафаэлю особенно нравились, потому что он рассказал о них язычнику аж целых два раза.  
Демон Северного Острова кивнул. Даже разрешил себя сфотографировать, но больше слушать ничего не стал, и на оклики священника не реагировал, просто побрел прочь, сунув руки в карманы драных чёрных джинс. С его точки зрения, самым ближайшим аналогом в ирландском языке, к которому Кроули привык (Азирафаэль говорил на английском) было слово «идиот», и он даже не пытался сдерживаться в том, чтобы громко произнести его вслух. Ему даже не понадобилось оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть, как священник краснеет.  
— К Богу ведут разные пути! — отчаявшись привлечь его внимание, выкрикивает проповедник. — Тебе не обязательно идти по самому тяжелому, ты увидишь, что это легче, чем кажется... да что б тебя!  
Кроули подумал, что если тот сунется за ним в его хижину, он закричит и будет швыряться мебелью, потому что священник его попросту задолбал. Активный, но глуповатый малый, такую бы энергию и в благое русло, и, желательно, чтобы это самое русло находилось как можно дальше отсюда.  
Пламя свечи догорает в тишине. Солнце уже закатилось за окутанный сизой дымкой горизонт вечной ирландской весны. Азирафаэль поселился в домике смотрителя маяка, временно заняв его должность, с истинно христианским коварством отыскав способ отравлять Кроули жизнь. К нему проповедник близко не совался, очевидно, вдохновленный мрачными историями о своих предшественниках, которые в ужасе бежали прочь, проведя на острове всего пару ночей.  
Рыжий язычник размял пальцы. И этот тут долго не продержится, убежит в свою Ирландию так быстро, что только пятки мелькать будут. Он вытянул руку так быстро, что она, а точнее расческа в ней, рассекла воздух. Уж он-то, Демон Северного Острова, как его прозвали впечатлительные ирландцы, сможет справиться с каким-то там священником.  
В дверь постучали. Кроули не отреагировал, даже ухом не повёл, потому что знал — это эльфы шалят, им веры нет, а священник ест сейчас... воображение у язычника закончилось, и он оставил меню Азирафаэля на его собственное усмотрение. А сам принялся расчесывать свои длинные, медно-рыжие волосы.  
Глаза у язычника-Кроули были странного желтоватого цвета, и, казалось, что, порой, они становятся жёлтыми совсем, и зрачок превращается в змеиный, но быть ведь в природе не могло такого, верно? Он был худощав, до крайности, и ему было больше тридцати, но трудно сказать, сколько точно на самом деле, потому что у жителей Ирландии были самые разные предположения на счет того, когда Кроули поселился на этом неприметном, и почти необитаемом острове.

Азирафаэль мрачно пялился на яичницу-глазунью. Он уже помолился, но настроение было ни к черту. Конечно, он не ожидал, что Демон падёт от его очарования и примет христианскую веру сразу же, едва увидит его, только благодаря вот этим вот раздражающим ямочкам на щёках. Все говорили, они чудесны, а священник так не считал, и не отказался бы выглядеть чуть более мужественно. Но, быть может, раз они чудесны, Демон чуть быстрее впадёт в объятья Господа, и ему не придётся питаться так скудно, и жить в этом полном клопов домике слишком долго, потому что, если память Азирафаэлю не изменяет, язычник даже не ответил ничего на его полные страсти увещевания. Тот не проронил со своих тонких губ ни слова! И эта странная татуировка на скуле. Сатанинская, весьма и весьма сатанинская.  
Прекратив играть в гляделки с едой, священник быстро её съел. А потом сел у камина и принялся смотреть в огонь, играя в ментальные шахматы со своим незримым оппонентом по вере, этим Демоном Северного Острова, подбирая аргументы для возможного спора. Хотя, исходя из их предыдущего опыта, это бесполезно. Как можно вести аргументированный спор с кем-то, кто даже не соизволит тебе что-то сказать в ответ?  
Азирафаэль разузнал о Демоне всё, что только мог. Тот совершенно точно умел говорить, и был далеко не глуп, просто не хотел ни с кем иметь дел, и, судя по уверениям очевидцев, был колдуном. С колдунами было особенно сложно. Едва получив в свои руки власть, они с большим трудом от неё отказывались, если вообще никогда не отказывались, и в своём благочестии, были, не больше ни меньше, подобны завязавшим наркоманам.  
Но проповедник не терял надежды. Он смог переубедить в её греховных заблуждениях одну ведьму, и пусть она была стара, но она приняла у него причастие в конце, и её душа была спасена.  
Он плеснул в стакан ещё виски. Его отец был американцем, а мать — чистокровной ирландкой, и именно она привила к нему любовь к Богу. И Азирафаэль считал, что верой можно оправдать очень многие вещи, пусть даже его мать оправдывала ею бесконечные побои. Она считала, что он виноват в том, что отец их бросил, и будучи мальчиком он ей не перечил. Что ещё он мог сказать женщине, что перебивалась временным заработком, и с трудом могла обеспечить их двоих?  
Их дела поправились, только когда они переехали в небольшой городок с приятной христианской общиной. А потом Азирафаэль увидел, что она спала со священником его прихода. Но, наоборот, это не отвратило, а только приблизило к его Богу. К пониманию путей, которыми он ведёт свою паству, своих сыновей, своих дочерей, своих невинных овец.  
Он обнаружил, что засыпает, и аккуратно поставил стакан на табуретку у кресла, что заменяла ему стол. Убедился, что угольки, или же его ноги, не устроят пожара, и позволил себе погрузиться в дрему, под тёплой шерстью пледа. Будет день, будет пища.

Продолжение и больше работ на моём Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/victorianmoore


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Азирафаэль попадает в неприятности на острове. И происходит разговор, который заканчивается... поцелуем?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Больше на Patreon по тиру grey rock RU!  
> https://www.patreon.com/victorianmoore

Ноутбук, поди, скоро на солнце разогреется, и перестанет работать. Кроули ехидно прищурил глаза. Священник что-то увлеченно писал, сидя на камне среди приветливой зеленой долины, укрытой разнотравьем. Лето выдалось прохладное — мир менялся быстрее, чем Кроули мог представить, и всё чаще его кости по вечерам непривычно ломило. Тому было своё отдельное объяснение, о котором следует подробнее рассказать позже, к тому моменту, когда на побережье обрушится шторм.  
Кроули медитировал. Здесь, под синим, холодным небом фиолетовых и синих цветов, чудесных и манящих глаз, в обители ветра, было легче всего отпустить свою душу. К сожалению, именно здесь так же решил потешить душу и священник писательством, наверняка во славу Господа его (да пусть держится он как можно дальше от Кроули, и чем дальше, тем лучше).  
Пристрастие Азирафаэля к бежевым костюмам раздражало. Бежевое смотрелось неуместно, дразнило взгляд, обещая мнимый уют, и Демон Северного Острова почти физически ощущал этот дискомфорт от созерцания этого настойчивого человека.  
Наверняка он писал статью. Про него всё время пытались написать статью, но Кроули благополучно избавлялся от любопытных журналистов ещё до того, как был готов черновой вариант. Первый же шторм, первый же неспокойный день, немного панических увещеваний полусумасшедшего лодочника, с которым язычник был в сговоре — и вот, очередной баснописец уматывает прочь, боязливо оглядываясь на скалистые берега его острова.  
Кончики пальцев медитирующего лизал ветер. Лизал, ластился, будто кошка, но было не время, следует подождать, пока там, высоко в небе, сойдутся великие силы, и тогда, применив совсем немного сил, можно будет обрушить на остров грозы и град.  
Кроули был терпелив.  
Он раздраженно открыл жёлтый глаз. Азирафаэль, пока тот замечтался, преодолел расстояние в десяток шагов, что было между ними (как ни пытался Кроули его увеличить) и попытался поздороваться с отшельником рукопожатием.  
Демон смерил священника взглядом, в котором щедро мешались презрение и недоумение — так щедро, что в этом выражении даже была своеобразная, совершенно неповторимая манера.  
Азирафаэль сник, но видно было, что унывать он не намерен. Он ловко снял с пояса небольшой термос, и разлил в него ароматный чай с коньяком. Это заставило нос Кроули раздраженно, и вместе с тем, с соблазном, затрепетать.  
Он взглянул на священника с усталостью. Тот его всё же допек.  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — спросил Демон несколько глухо. Он редко, крайне редко разговаривал.  
— Хочу разделить с тобой этот ароматный напиток, — сказал светловолосый мужчина с невинной, практически ангельской улыбкой.  
Кроули нерешительно протянул руку. В неё Азирафаэль приладил вторую крышечку-чашку, и разлил им божественный нектар.  
С удивлением отшельник отметил, что это — его любимый коньяк. Он выпил залпом, морщась — коньяк был ядреным и крепким, даже в чае.  
— Приперся же на мою голову, — пробормотал он. — Вот чего ты пришел? — спросил он у Азирафаэля так, будто тот был какой-то мебелью, а не живым человеком. С таким выражением разговаривают с тумбочкой, о которую треснулся ногой.  
Но, внезапно, он вдруг ухватил изумленного мужчину за руку. И быстро коснулся его кожи губами. Поморщился.  
— Сегодня шторм будет, священник, — сказал он. — Лучше сиди в доме.  
Он поднялся, бросил выпитую чашку чая, и сердито пошагал прочь, пока не исчез за скалистой грядой холма.  
Азирафаэль взволнованно прижал к груди руку. Как же нелепо... Сердце от чего-то учащенно билось.  
В своем домике, Кроули, тем временем, открыл шкафчик, которым уже давно не пользовался. Аптечка. Очень старая аптечка с вытертым крестом на крышке. А шторм ведь и вправду сегодня, рассеяно подумал он, перебирая выгоревшие от времени лекарства. Нет, ничего не выйдет. Священник сам не знал, в какую пропасть катился. Должно быть, даже не замечал, что у него уже есть небольшая температура.  
У Кроули был дар. Дар видеть болезни. Он знал, что человек заболеет или умрет наперед. Сначала, в молодости, этот дар тяготил, ведь он предвидел смерть матери, и смерть другого человека, который был ему близок, но теперь дар разве что веселил.  
Однако жизнь священника беспокоила его. И он понять не мог, почему. Возможно, дело в его сладеньком Иисусе? Может быть, он проникся любовью к нему из-за этих бредней, вдохновившись ими?  
Он раскрутил одну бутылочку и сунул в неё свой крупный, точёный нос. Парацетамол. Это, кажется, был парацетамол. Шторм будет... Кроули рассеяно оглянулся. Шторм будет сегодня в полночь. Хмарь уже нагоняет с моря, он видел это своим острым зрением, а священник, скорее всего, увидит это только сейчас.

Азирафаэль стоял у склона, ведшего к узкой полосе каменистого пляжа. Остров был совсем небольшим, но достаточно большим, чтобы на нём водилась живность вроде лис и кроликов. Прохладное ирландское лето заползало за шиворот. Священник кашлянул. Плотнее затянул белый шерстяной шарф поверх своего нелепого костюма в клеточку. Он подозревал, что простыл. Его слегка знобило, но он считал, что его крепкий, обычно крепкий иммунитет справится с этим.  
Он снял из-за плеча термос на ремешке и отпил чая, нелепо прицмокивая, потому что, не смотря на то, что это был всего лишь чай с коньяком, вкус у него почему-то, именно сейчас, был травяной.  
Он не видел, как Кроули, лежа на старом, видавшим и лучшие дни кресле, шепчет что-то и беспокойно шевелит пальцами, поэтому он просто подивился тому, почему это его чай вдруг стал травяным.  
Кроули вызывал у Азирафаэля непонятную ему самому нежность. Он желала спасти душу Северного Демона, хотя тот отчаянно храбрился, и старался и виду не показывать, что его после смерти утащит в Ад, за все те колдовские штуки, которые он, несомненно, творил.  
К тому же, этот Кроули был ужасно худым, он вызывал желание накормить его коричными булочками до отвала.  
Священник вздрогнул от мысли... от мысли как крошки будут падать с его пальцев, как тонкие губы Демона будут касаться их, теплые, жаркие... Азирафаэля окатил жар. Как недостойно священника! Он поспешил прогнать эту греховную мысль.  
Он снова взглянул на дальний-дальний горизонт, который затянуло хмарью туч. Похоже, будет шторм. Шторм всегда вызывал у мужчины волнение. Такое странное приятное, слегка сосущее под ложечкой волнение, которое было сложно объяснить.  
Азирафаэль оглянулся. Отыскал выступающий из травы камень и сел. Кроули категорически не шел на контакт. Можно ли считать то, что он коснулся его руки губами, признаком сближения? Может, это знак симпатии для этого дикаря?  
От этой мысли снова бросило в жар. Священник нервным жестом поправил галстук-бабочку. Демон был... привлекательным, так? Его худые ноги. То, как он небрежно вилял задом, словно ему было плевать на весь мир в целом и на него, Азирафаэля, в частности.  
Греховные мысли. Греховные мысли, за которое он будет долго истязать себя розгами. Даже протестанты могут быть истыми в своей вере.  
У Азирафаэля было хобби — он собирал гербарии. Он хотел пополнить свою коллекцию редкими травами, ибо где-то потерял свои цветы купальницы, латинское название которой звучало как Tróllius, просто вытряхнул из проложенных слюдяными листами полупрозрачной бумаги толстых альбомов. Но теперь представился отличный шанс отыскать посреди лета отдаленного ирландского острова этот робкий жёлтый цветок.  
Здесь, посреди разнотравья и скал, где, в том числе, можно было отыскать виды редких мхов и лишайников, он всегда носил с собою пинцеты, лезвия и пакеты из листов аккуратной, чистой белой бумаги.  
Азирафаэль был человеком, которого было очень легко счесть книжным червем — он обожал книги, и обожал бумагу, любил касаться её своими немного пухлыми пальцами, а ещё обожал за утренним кофе перечитывать Шекспира.  
Священник огляделся, попробовал ртом соленый морской воздух, забавно высунув язык, поморщился, будто шаловливый ребёнок, деловито вытащил пинцет, пощёлкал им, как кастаньетами, и отправился на поиски купальницы.  
Демон больше не объявлялся, должно быть, занимаясь какими-то своими демоническими делами, и до одного светловолосого пухлого человека ему не было никакого дела. А тот, между прочим, трудился, не покладая рук, лазал под скалы, изучал пухлыми пальцами каждую травинку, пытаясь отыскать коварную купальницу, но пока не был способен в этом преуспеть.  
Он достиг старого дольмена. Это было сложенное из скал укрытие, и внутри была темнота, затхлая и пахучая. Священник остановился. Там могли быть дикие животные. Или летучие мыши. Или даже демоны, коварные демонические твари! Но любопытство было сильнее страха. Азирафаэль с интересом изучал рисунки на стенах дольмена. Человеческие силуэты, спирали, круги. Человек с рогами оленя. Или не человек?  
Хотя мужчина и держался подальше от входа, что-то тут было не так. Он заметил это «не так» только тогда, когда его глаза вдруг сами по себе начали слипаться, пока он изучал рисунки у самого порога входа в тенистые своды каменного строения.  
Он медленно осел на камень. Его взгляд застыл на едва видимой в темноте фигуре, похожей на человека, да только с ветвистыми оленьими рогами, которая сначала показалась ему рисунком, но теперь будто вдруг обрела объем и шагнула к нему.  
Убийца...  
Прошептало из темноты.  
Азирафаэль вздрогнул, его чресла вдруг охватила неизъяснимая сладость. Он...  
Его вдруг с силой ухватили за плечо и потащили прочь, грязно ругаясь на ирландском.  
— Идиот! — и это было самое мягкое из чистого мата, который услышал священик.  
Кроули, бросив человека на траве в десяти шагах от дольмена, скривив губы, смотрел в лицо священника, раскрасневшееся не пойми от чего.  
— Тут живёт старый Олки, никто сюда не ходит, даже те тупые священники, которые приплывали сюда до тебя, не совались в языческие святилища. И только ты сюда влез!  
Азирафаэль бессмысленно улыбнулся. Демон отвесил ему пощечину.  
— Просыпайся!  
— Ай!  
— Так-то лучше.  
— Ты ударил меня!  
— Да неужели?! А я думал, я тебя приласкал.  
Кроули, одетый в вытянутый чёрный свитер, сунул руки в карманы своих старых латанных джинс.  
— Как думаешь, почему, почему во всех диких местах люди пользуются услугами проводников?  
Кроули ходил взад-вперед перед священником, который так и сидел, держась за красную щеку.  
— Как думаешь, почему ни один из тех священников, что уже бывали здесь, изучали историю острова и не совались в святилища пиктов?  
Он остановился, сурово глядя своими нестерпимо жёлтыми глазами со странными зрачками прямо на Азирафаэля.  
— Как думаешь, почему...  
— Я люблю тебя, — пролепетал тот.  
— Что?.. — ошеломленно спросил Демон. — Ты не мо...  
— Я это понял. Я понял. Именно сейчас.  
— Ты не можешь меня любить, конечно же, нет, — сказал Кроули. — Этого просто не может быть.  
— Я люблю тебя с того самого момента, как увидел твои фотографии в газете.  
— Фотографии? — насторожился рыжеволосый мужчина.  
— Там говорилось о странном отшельнике, что живёт на острове. Я тогда ещё не понял, что это за чувство. Теперь я понимаю.  
— Ты один из этих извращенцев, так? — с презрением спросил Кроули.  
Азирафаэль потупил взгляд. Его щеки теперь пылали не только из-за удара.  
— Я был одним из них. До этого. Теперь мне никто не нужен, — сказал он.  
Священник взглянул на Демона с надеждой.  
— Но любовь всегда побеждает, — пролепетал он. — Даже в детских мультфильмах сказано, что...  
Кроули ухватил священника за ворот и, склонившись к нему, показал руками сначала на ирландские дали, потом на дольмен.  
— Скажи, это всё похоже на мультфильм? — спросил он.  
А потом оказался с ним нос к носу.  
— А я похож на мультяшку?  
Азирафаэль закрыл глаза и поцеловал его. Губы Демона пахли дешевым виски. Он оттолкнул его, и тем самым разбил сердце, так сильно, что впору было собирать его осколки по плоской каменной плите.  
— Не стоит пытаться спасти мою душу, когда ты даже свою спасти не в состоянии, — резко сказал Кроули, и пошёл прочь, как всегда уходил до этого.  
Демон злился. Глупый священник. С глупыми чувствами. Втравивший его в глупую ситуацию своим не менее глупым поступком.  
Азирафаэль закрыл рукой лицо. Щека все ещё горела от удара, и горело сердце.

https://www.patreon.com/victorianmoore


End file.
